The invention relates to a revolving door comprising a wall or walls in which openings for inlet and outlet of persons and/or objects are provided, and rotatable door wings that during use are rotatable around an imaginary central vertical axis in a passage area surrounded by the wall or walls, wherein a carrier or carriers are provided for the door wings.
Examples of such a revolving door with an imaginary central vertical axis and therefore without a fixed central column are known from for instance U.S. Pat. No. 5,634,295, from EP 0606193, and from EP 0715049.